1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to heat sink devices, and more particularly to a heat sink device with a shielding member that provides electromagnetic interference (EMI) shielding.
2. Description of Related Art
FIG. 3 is an isometric view of a commonly used heat sink 10. The heat sink 40 can be mounted on an electronic component (not shown). The heat sink 40 comprises a plurality of heat fins 12 to dissipate heat generated by the electronic component. However, because the electronic component generally comprises high frequency circuits (HFC), digital signal circuits (DSC), and analog signal circuits (ASC), electromagnetic interference (EMI) often occurs between neighboring electronic components due to inductive coupling. In addition, the heat sink 10 does not shield the electronic component from external EMI. Therefore, the effective performance of the electronic component may be disrupted, obstructed, or degraded by EMI.
Therefore, a need exists in the industry to overcome the described limitations.